


The Dragon Queen

by TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster/pseuds/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to summarize this because so much happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. By the way, in words with two letter i, the first one makes a y sound. It's the same in words where the i is between two vowels.

It was getting colder. Then again, it was nearing sundown.

Bran, of course, was nearest the fire. Meera was keeping watch, and Jojen was attempting to summon a greendream. Suddenly, he sat up, looking around.

"Jojen, what's wrong?" Meera asked, worried.

"There's people in the trees."

Then they were surrounded by spears and swords, but could not see their wielders.

" _Oheui ra uoi_?" an unseen female voice demanded.

"What does that mean?" Meera asked.

There was a gasp, and then, " _Isoretaseui_ ," the same voice said, in almost a whisper.

Before they could react, they were disarmed, Meera on her knees with a knife to her throat; Bran sitting as he had been, with another knife to his; and Jojen on the ground, his head turned to side so he could breathe, and a knife to the back of his neck.

There were at least twelve. They were all young, no older than Jojen himself. Summer was on the ground, too. Then he sprang up, flipping his position so the assailant was on his back, the wolf above him.

One of them -- a boy maybe Meera's age, with shaggy black hair the same length as Bran's and electric blue eyes (A/N: imagine Asa Butterfield) -- walked over and flipped the wolf, pinning it down.

" _On floue dalohis iev ieliva ot od tahit_!" yelled the boy Summer had pinned -- he was maybe a year older than Bran, with very short, curly, light brown-dark blonde hair, and brown eyes.

" _Ehit iilno nosaier tii revdienai uoi saue sakev tii si na flouaierid. Dahe tii ton neiev, tii dalo litas iev rednu uoi_." answered the black-haired boy. He took out a knife, and made to move it to Summer's throat, but stopped when the girl's voice spoke.

" _Tiotas! Ehit rov tasaiev saue iilno gani-air sihe retasam. Iiha liue iev niim. Drogon, tiu roi kinak yaua_." She said.

She turned to Bran.

"Who are you?" she said, her accent making the 'r' sound a bit like a 'd'.

"Brandon Stark."

She turned to Meera.

"And you?"

"Meera Reed."

There was some exclamation at Meera's name.

" _Sial!_ " she said. They fell silent immediately.

She turned to Jojen.

"What is your name?"

"Jojen Reed."

At Jojen's name, there was full on discussion. Even the leader's eyes widened.

She turned back to Meera, or rather, the two holding her.

" _Uia vahe on deien ken reha. Od hatiiue reha taheui uoi liue nehit liik reha._ "

The two -- one a boy maybe a year older than Bran, with YiTish features, brown eyes, and shaggy black hair the same length as Drogon's; the other, the same age with olive skin, short, shaggy black hair, and almost-black brown eyes -- looked at each other and grinned rather evilly. They started to drag her to feet and away until Jojen interrupted.

"Wait! I need her!"

"Why?" asked the leader.

"She protects me."

"We can do that, Jojen Reed." she said.

"You can't protect me from myself." he said.

She walked over to Meera, put a knife to her throat and said very clearly, "We do not need you alive, Meera Reed. You want to live, you earn it. You get lazy, you die. Understood?"

Meera nodded.

"If you don't need Meera or us, why are we alive?"

"We don't need her. We need the two of you. We need you most of all, Jojen Reed."


End file.
